Angel
by Skippy1701
Summary: Emma est un Ange, est un Ange ça na pas le droit de tomber amoureux d'une mortelle Swanqueen Forever


Angel

Je m'appelle Emma et je suis un Ange. Pas n'importe quel Ange je fais partie des Anges de l'amour rattachés à L'Archange Chamuel. En gros je récolte les âmes qui ont étaient touchées par l'amour véritable durant leur vie et je les emmène à Eden ou ils pourront reposer en paix. L'amour véritable peut prendre différentes formes, et à chaque manifestation de celui-ci je suis présente. Du moins en ce qui concerne mes protégés, après je peux être amenée à ramener une âme que je ne connais pas mais c'est plutôt rare. Nous autres Anges nous sommes assez libres mais nous avons quand même des lois à respecter. Les humains ne doivent pas nous voir et si ça arrive on doit leur faire oublier. On ne doit pas intervenir dans leur décisions, on se contente juste de leurs créer des opportunités. A eux de les saisir ou pas. Et enfin il nous est interdit de changer le destin d'un mortel, jamais. Je suis une des meilleure dans mon domaine et on m'envoi souvent en mission sur terre pour cela. Mais aujourd'hui tout va changer…..

 **Storybook ….**

POV Regina :

Regina : Mère il est inutile de crier, je pars avec Daniel et tout ce que vous pourrez dire n'y changeras rien.

Cora : Tu à 19 ans Regina, tu à toute la vie devant toi et une brillante carrière qui t'attend. Ce Daniel si il t'aimait vraiment te laisserait accomplir ce pourquoi tu es destiner.

Regina : Tu n'as jamais approuvé notre relation, pire tu à tout fait pour nous séparer et ça c'est aggravé depuis la disparition de papa. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'aspire pas à de grandes choses, je veux juste être heureuse et c'est avec Daniel que je le suis. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit oui quand il ma demandé ma main et c'est pourquoi je m'en vais car je sais que tu n'accepteras jamais cela.

Cora : Regina attends stp, je ferais des efforts avec lui. Je t'en prie ne pars pas, je sais que je suis dure mais je t'aime. Je veux le meilleure pour toi, stp prend quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Daniel dans notre chalet, tu me donneras ta réponse à ton retour. Je sais qu'il est difficile de parler avec moi, mais je te demande juste d'y réfléchir.

(Sonnerie)

Regina : D'accord, je reviens dans trois jours et nous parleront. Mais je ne quitterais pas Daniel et je compte bien l'épouser.

Cora : (Soulager) D'accord, va il t'attend.

Je prends mon sac et file retrouver l'homme de ma vie, après un rapide baiser je m'installe dans la voiture et on prend la route.

Daniel : Comment ça s'est passé ?

Regina : Mieux que prévu, elle me demande de prendre trois jours pour revoir mon départ. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si bouleversée, pas depuis la mort de mon père du moins.

Daniel : On fera ce que tu voudras chérie, tout ce que je veux c'est passer ma vie à tes côtés.

Regina : C'est également ce que je souhaite, il faut juste que ma mère l'accepte. Malgré son caractère elle reste ma mère et je ne veux pas l'abandonner, Zelena est à l'étranger et je sais qu'elle se sent seule.

Daniel : Profitons de ces trois jours, on verra par la suite.

Regina : Bonne idée mon ….

Un camion double comme un fou et Daniel donne un cou de volant pour l'éviter, je hurle et la voiture fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'encastrer dans un arbre. Daniel à mis son bras devant moi pour m'empêcher de percuter le tableau de bord mais une douleur horrible me traverse le ventre.

Regina : DANIEL, Daniel réveille toi je t'en supplie… (Larmes)

POV Emma :

Snow : Emma tu à un moment stp ?

Emma : Bonjour Snow, bien sûr que puis-je pour toi ?

Snow : Un de mes protégés va perdre la vie d'ici peu mais je ne peux partir d'ici, les Archanges ont besoin de moi.

Emma : Je suis désolée pour ton protégé, je sais que c'est jamais évident d'en perdre un.

Snow : Surtout qu'il na que 20 ans, des fois j'aimerais intervenir dans la vie des mortels pour leur éviter de telles épreuves.

Emma : Je comprends, comment s'appelle t'il ?

Snow : Daniel, son accident vient d'avoir lieu à la sortit de Storybook une petite ville en Amérique.

Emma : Je m'en occupe, je dois savoir quelque chose en particulier sur lui ?

Snow : Juste qu'il est très gentil et fou amoureux de sa fiancée.

Emma : Je te le ramène ne t'inquiètes pas.

Snow : Merci Emma.

J'apparais près de l'accident ou l'âme du fameux Daniel m'attend, il regarde tristement une femme et se tourne vers moi.

Daniel : Sauver là je vous en supplie.

Emma : Bonjour Daniel, je suis Emma je suis là pour vous emmener.

Daniel : Je ne partirais pas tant que Regina ne sera pas en sécurité, svp aidez-là.

Emma : Ce n'est pas mon rôle Daniel, votre fiancée va s'en sortir. Sinon son âme serait près de vous, vous étiez son âme-sœur. C'est pour cela que je suis là, vous avait était aimé si sincèrement que vous pouvez rejoindre l'Eden.

Daniel : Je vous en prie, si vous êtes mon ange gardien sauvez là. Elle a mal et elle est paniquée, svp je veux juste rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité. Laissez-moi la protéger une dernière fois….

Emma : (Souffle) Je vais aller près d'elle et m'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Je me glisse dans la voiture et mon cœur se brise, sa fiancée pleure en répétant son nom. Je pose ma main sur son cœur et me concentre pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu sous le regard tendre de Daniel. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard et mon cœur semble s'arrêter, par tout les anges cette femme est magnifique.

Regina : Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle ne devrait pas me voire, je baisse les yeux et aperçois enfin sa blessure. Elle est sur le point de mourir voilà pourquoi elle me voit… Je tends la main à Daniel qui apparaît lui aussi devant elle.

Emma : Je vous laisse dire au revoir, c'est exceptionnel sachez-le.

Daniel : Merci, mon amour écoute moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Regina : Daniel, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Daniel : Rappelle toi que je t'aime et ce pour l'éternité. Je serai toujours avec toi, promets moi d'aimer à nouveau et ne laisse pas ta mère te dicter ta vie. Promets le moi mon amour et je partirai en paix avec mon Ange gardien.

Regina : Non, reste avec moi je t'en supplie.

Emma : Nous devons y aller je suis désolée les secours sont là, ils ne doivent pas nous voir.

Daniel : Promets moi mon amour.

Regina : (Larmes) Je te le promets Daniel, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je t'aime !

Daniel : (Embrasse) Moi aussi je t'aime Regina.

On disparaît et Regina m'attrape la main, elle doit vraiment être au plus mal si elle peut me toucher. Je lui souris et fait une chose que normalement je ne suis pas sensée faire je lui laisse ses souvenirs de cette ultime rencontre et lui embrasse le front.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Vous irez bien, je vous le promets.

Je disparais et emmène Daniel, il me regarde tristement mais souris apaisé par les dernier mots de Regina.

Emma : Je me dois de vous poser une dernière question Daniel ?

Daniel : Je vous écoute Emma.

Emma : Qu'elle a était la chose que vous avez préféré sur terre ?

Daniel : Mon amour pour Regina, je ne me suis jamais sentis autant à ma place que dans ses bras.

Emma : (Sourire) Bonne réponse, bienvenu à Eden Daniel.

Daniel : Emma je peux vous demander une dernière chose ?

Emma : Je garderai un œil sur Regina je vous le promets et les Anges respectent toujours leur parole.

Daniel : Merci….

Je regarde Daniel s'enfoncer dans la lumière et rejoint Snow pour lui faire un compte rendu. Je n'omets rien, y compris mon choix de lui laisser ses souvenirs. Ce qui je sais risque de m'attirer des problèmes, je n'ai jamais enfreins le règlement jusqu'à présent ils me pardonneront peut être.

Snow : J'aurais fait pareil Emma, viens allons voir Chamuel. Je suis sûre qu'il comprendra lui aussi, tu as pris la bonne décision et je te soutiendrai.

Emma : Merci Snow, je suis désolée je te mets dans une position délicate.

Snow : Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as suivis ton cœur et on ne peut pas te punir pour ça.

Je m'avance et on s'annonce à un Ange messager, David je crois qu'il s'appelle.

David : Que puis-je pour vous mes Anges ?

Snow : Bonjour David, nous voudrions une audience avec Chamuel stp, c'est important.

David : Je vois, je vais le prévenir veuillez patienter un moment.

David s'éloigne et je remarque le regard de Snow, je souris même les Anges tombe amoureux on dirait.

Snow : Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais David et moi nous ne sommes qu'amis.

Emma : Pourquoi ? Vu les regards que vous vous lancer il ne fait aucun doute qu'il ressent pareil que toi.

Snow : Tu crois ?

Emma : (Sourire) Pour un Ange de l'amour tu n'es pas très perspicace quand cela t'arrive.

Snow : C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand il me regarde. C'est assez intense et j'ai plusieurs centaines d'années.

Emma : L'amour reste un mystère, tu as de la chance de ressentir ce genre de choses.

Snow : Tu as déjà ressentis ça toi ?

Regina, tiens pourquoi je pense à elle tout d'un coup ? Je sais pourquoi, la seule fois ou j'ai ressentis ce que Snow a dit c'est quand Regina m'a regardée. Je secoue la tête et Snow sourit, David revient et on s'avance.

David : Il va vous recevoir, je suis ravi de t'avoir revue Snow.

Snow : Moi aussi David. (Sourire)

Emma : David pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas nous rendre visite à l'occasion ?

David : (Sourire éclatant) J'adorerais Emma, merci.

Je rigole fasse au visage cramoisi de Snow, le stress m'envahit un peu. Pourtant je ne regrette pas mes actions et si il faillait le refaire je le ferais sans hésiter.

Chamuel : Entrez mes enfants. Je sais pourquoi vous voulez me voir, qu'as-tu à dire Emma ?

Emma : Je ne regrette pas et si il fallait le refaire je le referais Seigneur Chamuel. J'ai écouté mon cœur, cette jeune femme venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie. Je lui ai permis de lui dire au revoir et il me semblait cruel de lui enlever cet ultime souvenir. J'accepterai ma punition mais je ne regrette pas.

Chamuel : Qui à parler de punition, tu as certes transgressé le règlement mais tu l'as fait pour une bonne raison. Par contre cette jeune femme va avoir besoin d'un Ange pour veiller sur elle.

Snow : Daniel était mon protégé, je serais heureuse de veiller sur elle et de lui permettre de retrouver l'amour quand elle sera prête.

Chamuel : Bien voilà qui est réglé, Emma tu peux y aller mon enfant.

Emma : Merci Seigneur (s'incline)

Je souffle de soulagement en sortant si bien que je n'entends pas Snow parler.

Snow : Seigneur je pense qu'Emma devrait rester dans la vie de Regina aussi.

Chamuel : Tu as l'air d'avoir compris toi aussi, mais il n'est pas encre temps.

POV Regina :

 **Un an plus tard…..**

Regina : Tu me manques Daniel mais comme promis je ne laisse pas ma mère me dicter ma vie. J'ai finis par suivre des cours de cuisine pour son plus grand désespoir. (Sourire) Tu m'as toujours encouragée dans cette voie et tu avais raison quand je cuisine je me sens bien. Malgré ça nos rapports se sont grandement améliorés, après l'accident elle a était très présente pour moi. Il aura fallu une tragédie pour avoir finalement une mère affectueuse, enfin c'est la vie. Est-ce que tu es heureux là ou tu es ? Vois-tu Emma ? Je ne l'ai pas oubliée, son regard était remplit de tellement de douceur et d'amour…. Je n'en ai parlé à personne évidemment, voir des Anges n'est pas bon signe généralement. Mais je n'oublierai pas ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, pour moi, jamais. Zelena revient l'année prochaine, revoir ma sœur me fera le plus grand bien. Bien sûr Katherine, Tink et Ariel sont très présente mais une sœur ce n'est pas pareil. J'espère que tu es heureux mon amour, moi j'essaie, après tout, je te l'ai promis. Je reviendrai samedi, je t'aime.

Je marche dans le cimetière froid et rejoint le manoir perdue dans mes pensées, je bouscule une petite brune qui me sourit.

Regina : Excusez moi je ne vous avais pas remarquée.

Snow : Ce n'est rien, Snow enchantée. (Tend la main)

Regina : Regina, de même. Vous venez d'arriver ici ?

Snow : Cela se voit tend que ça ? (Sourire)

Regina : C'est une petite ville vous savez, tout le monde se connaît pratiquement.

Snow : En fait je suis juste en repérage, il se pourrait que je vienne m'installer ici dans quelques années.

Regina : Vous verrez, Storybook est charmant. Je dois vous laisser je suis déjà en retard, au plaisir de vous revoir.

Snow : Moi de même.

Généralement je fuis les gens aussi souriant et joyeux mais il y a quelque chose chez cette femme qui m'est familier. Son regard peut être, il me fait penser à celui d'Emma. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je me sorte cette Ange de la tête une bonne fois pour toutes…..

POV Emma :

Snow était partit voir Regina et j'attendais son retour avec impatience. Depuis un an Regina ne m'avait pas quittée, je m'assurais qu'elle aille bien discrètement. Snow avait finit par remarquer mon manège et ma proposé d'aller la voir, cela faisait un an qu'elle avait perdu Daniel et j'espérais qu'elle s'en était un peu remise. Enfin autant que l'on pourrait se remettre d'une chose aussi terrible. Pourquoi cette mortelle refusait de quitter mes pensées, c'est vraiment troublant.

David : Emma tu es encore dans la lune ?

Emma : Pardonne moi David j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

David : Regina je suppose ?

Emma : Snow est allait la voir, je me demande juste comment elle va ?

Snow : Aussi bien qu'elle puisse l'être. Mais je pense qu'il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de Daniel, sinon elle va bien.

Emma : Tant mieux, sa mère la laisse tranquille ?

Snow : Oui, bien qu'elle râle toujours à cause du choix de ses études.

Emma : Regina est faite pour cuisiner, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire que quand elle prépare un plat. (Sourire)

Snow : Toi tu as encore observé en cachette Regina ?

Emma : Un peu, juste pour m'assurer que tout aille bien.

David : Laisse donc Emma, nous avons tous des protégés à qui nous tenons plus que d'autres.

Snow : Regina est ma protégée David.

David : Cela n'empêche pas l'attachement.

Snow : (Sourire) Tu as raison, aller nous avons du travail.

 **Quatre ans plus tard….**

POV Regina :

C'est enfin le jour « J », l'ouverture de mon restaurant à lieu ce soir. Je ne peux plus attendre tellement je suis impatiente et Zelena rigole en me demandant de me calmer un peu.

Regina : Tu as raison, je vais aller faire un tour au cimetière.

Zelena : D'accord oui, tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Regina : Ca va, pas besoin, on se rejoint au restaurant. Ruby, Tink et Granny y sont déjà avec Auguste et Killan pour tout préparer et j'ai ordre de les laisser travailler tranquille. (Sourire)

Zelena : Ils savent que tu es leur patronne quand même ? (Sourire)

Regina : Croie moi ils le savent, ils s'amusent tous à m'appeler Majesté.

Zelena : Fallait s'y attendre, tu as appeler ton restaurant « The Queen and Angel. »

Regina : J'aurais pu être un Ange ?

Zelena : Je ne crois pas non, tu es trop diabolique pour cela. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime Sist.

Regina : Moui je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. J'y vais, à plus tard, n'oublie pas de récupérer Maman sinon on a pas finit de l'entendre râler.

Zelena : C'est certain.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige tranquillement vers le cimetière, j'y vais moins souvent ces temps ci. Il est vrai que l'ouverture du restaurant me prend tout mon temps, mais c'est un projet qui me tient vraiment à cœur.

Regina : Bonjour mon cœur, aujourd'hui c'est le jour « J ». Est-ce que tu es fièr de moi ? J'aimerais tant que tu sois là pour m'accompagner ce soir. Mais je sais que tu veille sur moi, je sens ton regard me protéger. Ou bien est ce celui d'Emma, je sais que vous veillez sur moi et ça me suffit. Malgré ça j'aimerais la revoir un jour, je suis désolée je suis un peu nostalgique ce soir. Je dois y aller, je t'aime.

Je tourne les talons et aperçoit Snow, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai retenu son prénom et son visage.

Snow : Bonjour Regina.

Regina : Bonjour Snow, vous êtes finalement venu vivre ici ?

Snow : Non je suis venu voir une amie, mais je pense y venir dans peu de temps.

Regina : Si vous avez le temps ce soir, j'ouvre mon restaurant.

Snow : Je vous félicite, je passerai avec plaisir. Puis-je venir accompagnée ?

Regina : Bien sûr oui, je vais mettre votre nom sur la liste.

Snow : Mettez Snow White, je sais c'est rigolo.

Regina : (Sourire) En effet, à plus tard alors ?

Snow : À plus tard.

Je tourne les talons et marche vers le début de ma nouvelle vie le sourire aux lèvres.

POV Emma :

Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas juste apparaître et dire bonjour comment ça va ? Je souffle, si Regina savait que je l'entends parler à chaque fois sur la tombe de Daniel. Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait, elle serait sûrement fâchée non ?

David : Emma j'ai un service à te demander, un de mes protégés se retrouve seul au monde. Il a à peine quelques mois, tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui pourrait s'en occuper parmi tes protégés ?

Emma : Les miens, tous trop vieux ou trop jeune ou déjà parents de plusieurs enfants. Regina serait une mère formidable par contre. Mais avec l'ouverture de son restaurant je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment.

Snow : Demande lui, vas la voire Emma. Tu en crève d'envie, prend le petit et accompagne moi ce soir.

Emma : Tu sais que je vais griller ta couverture si je viens avec toi, elle se souvient de moi Snow.

Snow : Pas forcement, je te présenterais comme une amie. Je ne suis pas sensée savoir que tu es un Ange et elle ne dira rien, j'en suis sûr.

David : Je vous accompagne aussi, pour être sûr que le petit homme soit bien.

Emma : Chamuel ne dira rien ?

Snow : Non, aller viens.

On s'éclipse et j'apparais devant le restaurant de Regina, le nom fait naitre un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je suis touchée qu'elle pense encore à moi après tout ce temps. David et Snow apparaissent à leur tour et il me tend l'enfant que je réceptionne comme je peux.

Emma : Salut petit Homme, ne t'inquiète pas Regina prendra soin de toi j'en suis sûre.

L'enfant se calme et je souris tendrement, les enfants sont vraiment trop mignons. Je suis Snow et David et à peine entrée je repère Regina. Elle est au centre de la pièce et discute avec sa sœur et sa mère. Mon cœur s'emballe, être si proche d'elle à nouveau est grisant. Elle lève la tête et nos yeux se croisent, Snow me prend le bébé sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi et deux seconde plus tard Regina est dans mes bras. Elle me serre fort contre elle et sans réfléchir je fais pareil, les Anges ne sont pas sensés sentir le manque d'une personne. Les Anges sont sensés aimer chacun pareil et les Anges ne sont pas sensés tomber amoureux d'une mortelle. Oui ce n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça, mais dans ses bras je ne peux plus refouler mes sentiments. Je suis amoureuse d'elle et c'est une catastrophe !

POV Regina :

Je discute avec Zelena et ma mère quand je sens un regard sur moi, ce regard que je sens si souvent. Mais c'est impossible n'est ce pas, Emma ne peut pas être là ? Je lève les yeux et je la vois, si belle et lumineuse. Mon Ange est là je n'y crois pas et sans m'en rend compte je me jette à son cou. Je la serre fort contre moi, bien décidée à ne jamais la lâcher

Emma : Bonjour Regina.

Regina : Emma, mais que fais tu là ?

Emma : Je suis en mission et elle te concerne.

Je la vois blêmir et je la rassure d'une pression de ma main qui est toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, à croire que si elle me lâche je vais disparaître.

Emma : Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas qu'un Ange de la mort tu sais.

Regina : Excuse-moi, je sais que tu n'es pas que ça.

Snow : Bonsoir Regina, tu connais Emma ?

Regina : Nous sommes de veilles connaissances et toi comment la connaît-tu ?

Snow : Pareil, le monde est petit. Tient Emma le petit te réclame, Regina je te présente David mon mari.

David : Enchanté Madame, félicitation pour votre restaurant il est très joli.

Regina : Je vous en prie appelez-moi Regina, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Snow : On vous laisse un instant je vais gouter à ta cuisine.

Regina : Je t'en prie c'est fait pour ça. (Sourire)

Je regarde Emma qui sourit au bébé et mon cœur s'envole, jamais je n'ai vu une chose plus belle qu'a cet instant. Sans que je réfléchisse je tends les bras et elle me glisse le bébé dedans toujours en souriant tendrement.

Emma : il est seul au monde et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'en occuper. Je sais qu'avec l'accident tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant et que tu as abandonné l'idée même. Mais je sais aussi que tu seras une mère formidable et que cet enfant te fera le plus grand bien.

Regina : (Larme) Je ne sais pas si je peux Emma, et si il ne m'aime pas ?

Emma : C'est impossible ça, regarde comment il te regarde.

Je plonge mes yeux dans le petit homme et mon cœur s'enflamme, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais le laisser dorénavant. Emma m'a encore apporté un rayon de bonheur supplémentaire, je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier.

Regina : Tu ne t'en va pas ? Je vais présenter Henry à ma famille.

Emma : Je ne bouge pas, je ne partirais pas sans te dire au revoir je te le promets.

Regina : Merci.

Emma : Ton père serait très heureux de ce choix et Daniel aussi.

Regina : Comment tu sais que….

Emma : Il est évident que tu allais donner le prénom des deux hommes que tu as aimé le plus dans ta vie à ton fils. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner Regina même si je n'étais pas un Ange.

Regina : Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

Emma : Beaucoup de choses te caractérisent Regina mais prévisible sûrement pas.

Regina : (Sourire) Tu reste là, promis ?

Emma : Je reste là.

Je m'éloigne d'Emma et m'approche de ma mère et ma sœur en souriant, d'abord étonnée elles accueillent Henry les bras ouverts. Cette vision m'enchante et mes yeux se posent sur Emma qui discute avec Snow. Peut être que Snow est une autre de ces protégées mais on ne dirait pas. Voilà que je suis jalouse maintenant, évidemment qu'Emma ne veille pas que sur moi. Je suis ridicule des fois, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit là.

Zelena : C'est qui la jolie blonde ?

Regina : Une vielle connaissance, je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir.

Zelena : Une vielle connaissance hein ?

Regina : Oui, Emma est une amie.

Zelena : Sist, Ariel, Katherine ou Tink sont tes amies, vu comment tu regarde Emma je te garanti que ce n'est pas son cas. Et vu comment elle te regarde c'est pareil pour elle.

Regina : Ne dis pas de bêtises Zelena, je suis hétéro et Emma et bien Emma je ne sais pas. Mais tu confonds tendresse et amour. Emma est comme ça, elle regarde les personnes comme ça et c'est pourquoi je l'aime autant.

Zelena : D'accord Sist si tu veux.

Je secoue la tête et rejoins Emma en laissant Henry dans les bras de ma mère qui semble enchantée de la situation.

Emma : Bien je vois que le petit et bien accueillit mais pour être honnête je m'en doutais un peux. Ta tarte aux pommes est un délice, il faudra féliciter le chef. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu sais que c'est moi n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Ha bon ? (Sourire)

Regina : Je prends quand même le compliment même si tu me taquine, est ce que les Anges ne sont pas sensé n'être que bonté et amour ?

Emma : Je suis une sorte de rebelle. (Sourire)

Regina : Tu dois partir n'est ce pas ? (Triste)

Emma : Ma mission est terminée, mais je reviendrai te voir.

Regina : (Yeux brillant) C'est vrai ?

Emma : Dans un an je reviendrai Regina je te le promets.

Regina : Alors je t'attendrai, je sais que tu veille sur moi et ça me suffit.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Merci d'avoir nommé ton restaurant en pensant à moi. Cela ma beaucoup touchée, je serais toujours là. (Touche mon cœur)

Regina : Je sais, merci pour Henry, merci Emma.

Emma retire sa main et tourne les talons, mon cœur se serre et je retourne près de ma famille. Henry semble avoir faim et je réalise que je n'ai rien pour le nourrir. C'est sans compter sur mon Ange gardien qui revient avec trois sacs pleins, elle me sourit tendrement et disparaît.

POV Emma :

C'est une catastrophe, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

David : Emma calme toi tu me donne le tournis. Ce n'est pas si grave, c'est déjà arrivé tu sais.

Emma : C'est interdit David et ce n'est pas pour rien. Enfin je ne suis même pas mortelle voyons.

Snow : David as raison, tu t'énerve pour rien là.

Emma : C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous êtes des Anges vous pouvez vous aimer.

Snow : Ecoute calme toi, tu va la revoir dans un an non ?

Emma : Oui, je lui ai promis. Snow il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle retombe amoureuse au plus vite, si elle retrouve quelqu'un je serai moins tentée.

David : C'est une bonne idée, je connais un de mes protégé qui pourrait l'intéresser il est médecin.

Snow : D'accord je vais essayer mais je ne garanti rien.

C'est comme ça que pendant un an j'observe Regina, Elle a finalement accepté ce rdv avec ce docteur. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il ne lui plairait pas, trop prétentieux et sûr de lui. Cette tentative la refroidie et elle se consacre à son restaurant et à Henry qui pousse à vu d'œil. Les enfants peuvent nous voir, jusqu'à environs dix ans. L'âge de raison il parait, mais certains peuvent nous voir jusqu'à plus tard cela dépend s'ils ont gardé leur âme d'enfant ou pas. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que j'observe Regina de loin Henry sourit et me regarde et Regina, je ne sais comment, sais que je suis là aussi. Mais je ne me suis jamais montrée et l'année est passée, Henry souffle sa première bougie et je sonne à la porte du manoir Mills. Je me suis dis que ça serait mal poli d'apparaître en plein milieu de son salon, j'entends les talons de Regina claquer et je retiens mon souffle un instant.

Regina : Emma, tu es là. (Sourire)

Emma : Je suis là oui, comme promis non ? (Sourire)

Regina : Oui, entre je t'en prie les autres ne sont pas encore là.

Emma : Tend des fleurs et un paquet cadeaux.

Regina : C'est quoi ?

Emma : C'est un mobile pour Henry, j'espère qu'il aimera. Et de toute évidence se sont des fleurs pour toi, il me semble que tu aime les lys. (Sourire)

Regina me regarde et sans que je sache comment se retrouve une fois de plus dans mes bras. Seigneur donnez moi la force, cette femme me rend dingue. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et m'enivre de son parfum à la pomme, qu'est ce qu'elle a pu me manquer c'est dingue.

Regina : Tu m'as horriblement manqué Emma, un an c'est beaucoup trop long pour nous simple mortels. (Sourire)

Emma : Pour les Anges aussi parfois, (Sourire triste). Alors comment se porte mon petit Prince dont c'est l'anniversaire ? (Sourire)

Regina : Bien, mais tu le sais déjà.

Emma : Et bien il est toujours agréable de le voir en vrai.

Je m'approche d'Henry qui joue dans son parc. A peine il me voit il me tend les bras et je fonds en le calant sur ma hanche.

Emma : Salut Petit Prince, je suis Emma. L'ange gardien de ta Maman et le tien aussi, alors pas de bêtises sinon je le saurais.

Du coin je vois Regina déballer mon cadeau et ses yeux brillent de joie, bon on dirait qu'elle aime. Henry gazouille et je le repose dans son parc. La sonnerie retentit et j'affiche un sourire sur mes lèvres pour accueillir tout le monde.

Regina : Entrez tout le monde, je vous présente Emma une veille amie.

Zelena : Enchantée Emma, je ne vous ai jamais vue,

Regina fronce les sourcils et je secoue la tête j'ai oublié de lui dire que personne ne se souviendrais de moi. Après les présentations je vais aider Regina à porter les boissons dans la cuisine.

Regina : (Triste) Personne en se souviens de toi ?

Emma : C'est comme ça, tu es mon exception. (Sourire)

Regina : Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Emma même si je le voulais.

Emma : Tu n'aurais pas le choix si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs sur toi. C'est peut être mieux d'ailleurs si je le fais, je pourrais te laisser les souvenirs de Daniel mais d'une autre manière.

Regina : Je ne veux pas t'oublier Emma, promets moi que tu ne le feras jamais.

Emma : Regina ça serait tellement plus simple pour toi et moi, je …

Tink : Les filles besoin d'aide ?

Emma : Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, je pense que Regina a oublié que nous n'étions que six. (Sourire)

Tink : Et encore tu aurais vu à son anniversaire, il y avait le double.

Emma : Je me doute, mais tout est tellement bon que ce n'est pas bien grave.

Regina : (Sourire) Je suis contente que tu aime ma cuisine Emma.

Emma : (chuchote) Il n'y a pas que ta cuisine que j'aime Regina.

On rejoint le salon et mon interrogatoire commence…..

Katherine : Alors comment connais-tu Regina, elle ne ma jamais parlé de toi.

Emma : C'est normal, je suis une vielle amie de Daniel.

Tink : Je vois, et tu fais qui comme boulot ?

Emma : Je suis une sorte d'Ange Gardien. (Sourire)

J'entends Regina étouffer un rire et une fois que leur curiosité fut rassasiée les sujets s'enchainent agréablement. Henry rampe jusqu'à moi et me tend les bras en souriant. Je le pose sur mes genoux et tous me regardent bizarrement.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui vous arrivent ?

Kathryn : Henry n'est pas très câlin, sauf avec Regina. Même Zelena et Cora ont du mal à le prendre aux bras.

Emma : les enfants m'aiment bien, ils ont la capacité de lire dans le cœur des gens naturellement. Et ils voient ce que les autres ne remarquent pas.

Zelena : En tout cas je n'ai jamais vu Henry si câlin avec une inconnue.

Regina : Emma n'est pas une inconnue c'est une amie.

Ariel : Alors dis moi, tu es célibataire ? Parce que ça serait vraiment dommage, tu es trop canon pour ça.

Regina : Ariel !

Emma : (Rire) Merci pour le compliment, non mon métier ne me permet pas d'aimer quelqu'un.

Ariel : Rhoooo c'est quoi ce boulot, change-en c'est trop dommage.

Emma : (Sourire) Ma vie me convient très bien comme ça, mais je te comprends l'amour est le plus beau des sentiments.

Regina : Hummm oui quand on a la chance de rencontrer la bonne personne.

Kathryn : Pour une fois je suis la plus chanceuse, quoi que Ariel n'est pas loin de conclure avec Eric.

Ariel : Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon.

Emma : Bien sûr que tu le sais, comment te sens tu dans ses bras ?

Ariel : Je me sens à ma place.

Emma : Alors tu as ta réponse, je n'ai ressentis qu'une fois se sentiment et crois moi c'est suffisant.

Zelena : Tu es une vrai romantique dis moi ?

Emma : Ca doit être mon côté grand enfant qui aime encore les contes de fées qui finissent bien.

Regina : Et quand on a perdu l'amour de sa vie, on fait comment.

Outch ça fait mal ça, et oui Emma c'est Daniel l'amour de sa vie pas toi. Je me force à sourire et lui répond de ma voix la plus douce.

Emma : On laisse quelqu'un d'autre guérir son cœur et on apprend à aimer de nouveau.

Kathryn : C'est beau ce que tu dis.

Emma : J'ai mes moments, bon les filles je vais devoir vous abandonner j'ai une longue route à faire.

Tink : C'est vrai, tu habite ou ?

Emma : Loin mais j'étais en mission près d'ici alors j'en ai profité pour venir dire bonjour. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, prenez soin de Regina et Henry pour moi.

Tink : Comptes sur nous.

Je me lève et pose Henry dans son parc, il pleure un peu et je l'embrasse tendrement sur le front lui faisant stopper net ses larmes. Zelena me regarde vraiment bizarrement mais bon je ne peux rien y faire.

Henry : Salut petit Prince, veuille bien sur ta maman pour moi.

Je rejoins Regina à la porte, elle est restée bien silencieuse…..

Regina : Tu reviendras ?

Emma : Regina je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu as bien vu ce qu'il se passe.

Regina: Stp Emma.

Emma : Je reviendrai Regina.

Regina : Quand ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas mais je reviendrai je te le promets.

Regina : Alors à bientôt.

Emma : A bientôt Regina. (Pose ma main sur sa joue)

Je lui sèche une larme et lui souris, c'est une mauvaise idée de revenir mais j'ai promis. Je n'ai pas dit quand, donc sans réfléchir je la serre contre moi.

Emma : Tu va me manquer aussi Regina.

Regina : (Rire) Tu sais toujours à quoi je pense, ce n'est pas juste moi je ne sais rien de toi.

Emma : C'est faux et tu le sais, au revoir Regina.

Je m'éclipse et reviens chez moi et pour la première fois je pleure, pas une larme non un vrai torrent. Les Anges ne pleurent pas, juste une larme de bonheur ou de tristesse mais il ne pleure pas, jamais. C'est pathétique, je suis amoureuse d'une mortelle et je pleure comme eux maintenant. Je souffle, il est temps de se remettre au travail.

 **Deux ans plus tard…..**

Cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas revu Regina, Chamuel ma convoquée dans son bureau et je retrouve Snow et David tout sourire.

Chamuel : Rentre mon enfant, je vais t'envoyer en longue mission, un an pour être précis. Il y a une ville ou plusieurs personnes ont eu le cœur brisé et tu es la meilleure personne pour réparer ça. David et Snow t'aideront, tu dois réunir au moins un couple tout les mois. Tu finiras par la plus difficile mais Snow te donnera les détails, tu pars immédiatement. Tu seras le nouveau shérif, Emma Swan, tu garde évidemment tes pouvoir seul ton aura sera moins visible pour que les enfants ne te remarque pas. Snow tu es institutrice et David tu es infirmier, des questions ?

Emma : Si je ne remplis pas le quota du couple par mois ?

Chamuel : J'ai confiance en toi, tu à un an à toi de t'organiser comme il te plaira.

Emma : Très bien.

Je sors du bureau, je ne lui ai même pas demandé ou j'allais ? Qu'elle importance cette mission me fera oublier un peu à quel point Regina me manque.

Snow : Prête à revoir ta belle ?

Emma : Pardon ?

David : Nous allons à Storybook Emma.

Emma : Pas question, non mais vous avez perdu la tête.

Snow : Tu as dit toi-même que Regina devait trouver quelqu'un. Si c'est toi qui lui présente on est sûr que ce sera le bon. (Sourire)

Emma : Mais enfin je l'aime moi, comment je suis censée me comporter ? Un an près d'elle ça va être une vraie torture.

David : Vois ça comme ton cadeau d'adieu, une fois qu'elle sera heureuse tu pourras la laisser à sa nouvelle vie sans culpabiliser. Elle oubliera et tout redeviendras comme avant.

Snow : Viens, c'est l'anniversaire d'Henry et j'aimerais lui offrir mon cadeau.

Emma : Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Snow : Toi. (Sourire)

On s'éclipse et j'apparaîs devant la porte de Regina le cœur au bord des lèvres, Snow me sourit et sonne à la porte.

Henry : Maman y a des Anges dehors.

Ca commence bien tiens, il parle très bien pour son âge. Qu'est ce qu'il a grandit, on dirait Regina c'est fou.

Regina : Henry je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte sans moi. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'Anges devant ma…..

Emma : Salut.

Snow : Bonjour Regina, j'ai finalement décidé d'aménager ici et Emma est venue nous donner un coup de main.

Regina : Excusez moi rentrez, Henry voici Snow et David et …

Henry : Emma….

Regina : Et Emma comment le sais tu ?

Emma : Les enfants me voient, tu as oublié ?

Regina : Je n'ai pas oublié non, je n'ai rien oublié malheureusement.

Emma : Je repasserai si tu es occupée tu sais.

Regina : (Attrape ma main) Ne pars pas stp.

Emma : Je sui là Regina. Bonjour mon petit Prince, tient regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ?

Henry : Maman regarde c'est le circuit que je voulais…. (Saute à mon cou) Tu es la meilleure de tout les Anges gardien du monde, je t'aime fort.

Emma : Moi aussi je t'aime Gamin.

Henry : Tu m'aide à le monter ?

Emma : Tu me montre ta chambre ?

Henry : Bin tu la connais ?

Emma : Mais c'est un secret tu sais bien.

Henry : Oui faut pas le dire c'est vrai. Viens je te montre.

POV Regina :

La sonnette retentit et je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver qu'Henry a déjà ouvert la porte.

Regina : Maman il y a des Anges devant la porte.

Au mot Ange mon cœur se serre, Emma me manque tellement. J'aurais dû lui demander une date, cette attente me tue à petit feu. C'est normal d'aimer la compagnie de son Ange gardien, il vous protège et rassure. Je réprimande Henry quand mes yeux tombent sur Emma qui lâche un salut tout gêné. Par touts les saints, elle est là. J'écoute à peine ce que Snow me raconte et je les laisse rentrer. Emma tourne déjà les talons et sans réfléchir je lui attrape la main, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Pas encore, chaque départ agrandit le trou béant de mon cœur. Je regarde Henry et Emma monter à l'étage et je rapporte mon attention sur Snow et David.

Regina : Alor tu t'es enfin décidée ?

Snow : Je suis même la future maitresse de ton fils.

Regina : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il rentre déjà à la maternelle, le temps passe trop vite.

David : Et comment se porte votre restaurant ?

Regina : A merveille, merci. Allez vous asseoir, je reviens vous apporter à boire.

Snow : Ne te dérange pas, on ne faisait que passer dire bonjour, on a encore les cartons à déballer, dit à Emma de nous retrouver à l'appartement plus tard.

Regina : Très bien, venez diner à la maison mardi, ça me ferait plaisir.

Snow : Avec plaisir, à mardi alors.

Je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers et voit mon fils dans les bras de mon Ange gardien qui joue comme deux enfants. Cette vision me gonfle le cœur de joie et je m'assois près d'eux.

Henry : Maman tu joue ?

Regina : Non je vous regarde, alors tu as battu Emma ?

Henry : Bin non, elle triche elle utilise sa magie pour faire avancer sa voiture plus vite.

Emma : Pas du tout. (Sourire innocent)

Regina : Emma tu triches avec un enfant, mais qu'elle genre d'Ange est tu ?

Emma : Le genre rebelle.

Regina : Snow et David sont repartis, ils t'attendent chez eux.

Emma : Je devrais peut être y allait alors, j'ai des cartons à déballer.

Je commence à paniquer, elle ne peut pas partir, pas tout de suite, elle vient d'arriver. Je me lève et me positionne devant Emma.

Regina : Tu ne peux pas partir, tu viens à peine d'arriver, ça fait deux ans que je ne t'ai pas vue et….

Emma : Gina calme toi, respire je vais juste rejoindre Snow et David. Je suis le nouveau shérif de la ville, je suis en mission pour un an ici.

Regina : Donc tu ne pars pas ?

Emma : Je ne pars pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

Regina : C'est quoi ta mission ?

Emma : Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais tu en auras bientôt marre de me voire partout.

Regina : J'en doute, Gina ?

Emma : Désolé ça m'a échappé. Tu étais en train de paniquer aussi.

Regina : Non j'aime bien, et comment tu t'appelle ici ?

Emma : Emma Swan, pour vous servir ma Reine. (S'incline)

Regina : Reine, n'importe quoi. (Sourire)

Henry : Bien oui maman tu es la Reine je suis le prince et Emma et le chevalier protecteur.

Emma : Ton fils comprend mieux que toi.

Regina : À ce propos, depuis combien de temps tu parle à Emma dans mon dos ?

Henry : C'est un secret.

Emma : C'est bien mon grand. Tu es jalouse Regina, de ton fils, mais qu'elle genre de mère est tu ? (Rire)

Regina : C'est petit d'utiliser mes mots contre moi, même pour toi. (Sourire)

Emma : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. (Sourire)

Henry : Tu viens manger avec nous ce soir ?

Regina : Accepte, je veux profiter tant que tu es là.

Emma : D'accord, alors à ce soir vous deux….

POV Emma :

Le soir venue je sonne cher Regina qui m'ouvre et me saute dans les bras.

Emma : (Rire) On ne s'est pas vues il y a trois heures Gina.

Regina : (Sourire) C'était pour vérifier que je n'avais pas rêvé, Henry t'attend au salon. Je finis de préparer le repas et je vous rejoins.

Emma : Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Regina : Tu sais cuisiner ?

Emma : Je suis un Ange je sais à peux près tout faire, mais je préfère la pâtisserie.

Regina : Tu me feras gouter un jour ?

Emma : Bien sûr, mais il faudra que j'utilise ton four car on ne peut pas dire que mon logement de fonction soit l'idéal pour cuisiner.

Regina : Tu n'as qu'à venir au restaurant manger, ou ici.

Emma : Je ne vais pas te déranger à chaque fois, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Regina : Tu ne me dérange pas, on profitera comme ça. Dit oui, un an ça passe vite tu sais.

Emma : Très bien mais si un jour je dérange, tu me le dis.

Henry : Oui Emma…. (Saute dans mes bras)

Emma : (Rire) Qu'elle accueil dans cette famille.

Regina : On est juste contents que tu sois là.

Emma : Moi aussi, plus que je ne saurais vous le dire.

Quelques temps plus tard on passe à table, je dévore littéralement mon plat de lasagne et souris comme un enfant.

Henry : (Rire) Emma aime tes lasagne je crois Maman.

Emma : Tu veux rire, c'est une tuerie ce plat.

Regina : (Rouge) Merci Emma. Aller mon grand il est temps d'aller dormir maintenant. Dit bonne nuit à Emma.

Henry : Tu me lis une histoire et Emma tu me chante ma chanson ?

Regina : Chanson ?

Emma : Si tu veux gamin.

Une fois couché et son histoire lue, Regina me laisse la place et je fredonne sa berceuse, Il s'endort vite et je lui embrasse le front tendrement.

Emma : Bonne nuit petit Prince.

Je rejoins Regina qui me lance un regard tendre, elle m'attrape la main et on rejoint le salon. On s'assois dans le canapé en silence et Regina se colle dans mes bras.

Regina : C'est quoi ta mission Emma ?

Emma : (souffle) Tu ne vas pas être contente, mais sache que quand ça arrivera il faudra me faire confiance.

Regina : Je te fais confiance Emma, dis moi.

Emma : Je dois réunir un couple tous les mois, un couple ayant eu le cœur brisé. Et je dois finir par toi, je sais que tu penses qu'après Daniel tu n'aimeras plus jamais mais stp laisse moi te trouver une personne qui te prouvera le contraire.

Regina : Et après tu partiras n'est ce pas ? Tu partiras et je ne te rêverai plus ?

Emma : C'est comme ça que les choses doivent se passer Regina. Stp laisse moi te rendre heureuse avant de partir.

Regina : Je ne veux pas que tu partes Emma, j'ai besoin de toi.

Emma : Je suis là Gina. (Serre contre moi)

On a finit par s'endormir, le corps d'un mortel et décidément bien faible. Je me réveille vers trois heures du matin, Regina est toujours dans mes bras. Je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre et je la couche doucement, je lui replace une mèche et embrasse son front avant de partir. Je lui laisse un mot sur la table de la cuisine et rentre chez moi.

1 Mois : Belle et Ruby

Cela fait une semaine que je suis à Storybook et grâce à David et Snow j'ai repérer le premier couple. Ruby travaille au restaurant de Regina et à force d'y manger tout les midis j'ai finis par sympathiser avec elle. Quand à Belle c'est la bibliothécaire de la ville. Ruby a eu le cœur brisé quand son fiancé est mort et Belle quand son mari l'a trompée. Depuis elle ne font plus confiance en l'amour. Pourtant elle se tournent autour et ça se voit qu'elles s'apprécient.

Regina : A quoi tu penses ?

Emma : Rien j'ai trouvé mon premier couple, j'essaye d'imaginer comment les rapprocher.

Regina : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé qu'as-tu comme pouvoirs ?

Emma : Cela dépend de ta catégorie d'Ange. Et de la hiérarchie, par exemple un Ange a moins de pouvoir qu'un Archange mais plus qu'un séraphin.

Regina : Je vois, et toi tu appartiens à quelle catégorie d'Ange ?

Emma : Je suis un Ange de l'amour, donc tout ce qui touche à l'amour je peux intervenir. Mais nous avons des lois qui ne peuvent être brisées. Mais je t'en parlerai un autre jour.

Regina : Qu'est ce que tu peux faire concrètement ?

Emma : En quoi c'est si important d'un coup ?

Regina : Je veux juste te connaître plus, c'est mal ?

Emma : Non, je peux sentir quand quelqu'un a un chagrin d'amour par exemple et l'apaiser. Quand deux personnes partagent un amour véritable je deviens leur Ange gardien et les protège. Ou je peux faire avancer plus vite une voiture de course. (Sourire)

Regina : Je vais te dénoncer à Henry. (Sourire)

Emma : (Rire) Tu pense quoi de Belle et Ruby ensemble ?

Regina : Je pense qu'elles iraient très bien ensemble, elle s'apprécient beaucoup c'est sûr.

Emma : Je pense aussi, les filles veulent fêtes mon arrivée, on pourrait en profiter pour les rapprocher.

Regina : Oui, rien de tel qu'une fête pour rapprocher les gens.

Emma : Je ne veux pas les soûler non plus, je veux qu'elles soient conscientes de ce qu'elles feront.

Regina : Des fois l'alcool aide à oser.

Emma : Je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de ça, tu semble si sûr de toi la plupart du temps.

Regina : Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça finalement. (Sourire)

 **Soir de la fête…..**

Au final toutes les filles étaient là et ça à vite dégénéré en jeu d'alcool, les Anges ne peuvent pas être soul. Mais dans un corps d'un mortel on peut être bien éméchés quand même.

Tink : Emma, action ou vérité ?

Emma : Vérité !

Tink : As tu déjà aimer quelqu'un ?

Emma : Oui.

Regina : Qui ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas ton tour Gina. (Sourire)

Kathryn : Vrai c'est à moi, Regina action ou vérité ?

Regina : Action !

Kathryn : Embrasse Emma.

Deux mots qui m'ont fait redescendre sur terre à la vitesse de la lumière, pas question. Regina a les joues roses, sûrement à cause de l'alcool et m'embrasse la joue. Pfff à quoi je m'attendais aussi….

Kathryn : Ha non ce n'est pas un baiser ça, c'est un bisou sur la joue.

Emma : C'est bon les filles, laissez là tranq…..

Par tout les démons de l'enfer je suis foutue….Regina est en train de m'embrasser. Regina m'embrasse et mon cœur explose, (note à moi-même) plus jamais de jeu d'alcool avec elle. À bout de souffle on se sépare et les filles applaudissent, mon cœur fait des loopings et je sors prendre l'air deux minutes.

Regina : Emma ça va ?

Emma : Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire et de subir les effets de l'alcool. (Sourire)

Regina : J'ai l'impression que tu as réussis ton premier couple !

Plus loin Belle et Ruby s'embrassent avant de s'éloigner main dans la main.

Emma : J'ai l'impression. Il me reste deux semaines avant de trouver mes prochaines victimes…. (Sourire)

Regina : Viens habiter à la maison, tu passes déjà toute tes soirées chez nous. Henry ne te lâche plus et tu sais que ta présence me fait le plus grand bien. Et puis ton appartement est triste et froid, et tu n'as rien à manger dans ton frigo.

Emma : (Rire) Je mange tout les jours chez toi c'est pour ça. Mon départ va être plus dur si je viens Gina.

Regina : Il sera dur quoi que tu fasses Emma.

Emma : Très bien si tu insistes mais c'est moi qui cuisine de temps à temps. Tu travailles déjà assez comme ça au restaurant.

Regina : Deal ! (Sourire) A propose de tout à l'heure je suis dés….

Emma : Ne le sois pas, tu embrasses très bien.

Regina : C'était assez intense.

Emma : Tu as embrassé un Ange, évidemment que tu n'as rien connu de tel. Sans me vanter bien sûr, (sourire)

Regina : Tu es impossible, sois sérieuse deux minutes. Je ne veux pas que ça créé de malaise entre nous.

Emma : Tu regrettes ? (Petite voix)

Regina : Non Emma je ne regrette pas.

Emma : Bon alors c'est réglé, n'en parlons plus.

 **Mois 2 : Killian et Tink**

David : Vous êtes sûr de vous les filles ?

Snow : Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre crois moi.

Emma : Donc, comment on procède ?

Snow : David va dire que c'est son anniversaire samedi, on se retrouve tous au lac pour un barbecue géant.

David : On fera des jeux, et on fera en sorte de les coller à chaque fois dans la même équipe.

Emma : J'ajouterais un petit peu de Magie et le tour est joué.

Snow : Parfait à demain alors, remercie encore Regina pour la nourriture.

Emma : A demain, je lui passe le message. (Sourire)

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'habitais chez Regina et Henry et la colocation se passait vraiment au mieux. Nous n'avions plus reparlé du baiser et c'était parfait, inutile de compliquer encore plus les choses.

 **Jour du pique-nique…..**

Regina : Em, tu as un horrible sens de la ponctualité tu sais ?

Emma : Détends toi Gina, c'est un anniversaire pas un rdv professionnel.

Regina : Je n'aime pas être en retard, à moins que tu nous fasses apparaître au lac en moins de dix minutes.

Je lui attrape la main et cale Henry sur ma hanche, deux seconde plus tard nous sommes au lac.

Emma : Vos désirs sont des ordres majesté ! (Sourire)

Henry : Oui encore magie « Ma »

Emma : Nous sommes arrivés regarde il y a tes copains là-bas.

Je lâche Henry qui court rejoindre ses copains de classe, Regina attrape ma main et on rejoint nos amis.

Regina : Des fois j'oublie que tu es un Ange, tu n'utilise jamais tes pouvoirs.

Emma : Je n'en ai pas besoin avec toi. Mais aujourd'hui pour faire avancer ma mission je vais les utiliser.

Regina : Je trouve que Tink mérite mieux que Killian, même si il est gentil sous ses airs de pirate.

Emma : Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement, il a un bon fond je le vois. Il doit juste se remettre de la perte de sa femme Mylah.

Regina : Tu as sans doute raison, excuse-moi. La journée se passe tranquillement et pour nôtre plus grand plaisir le rapprochement semble avoir fonctionné puisque Killian et Tink sont repartis ensemble.

David : Merci de votre aide les filles, qui aurait cru qu'un simple barbecue demanderait autant de rangement. (Sourire)

Regina : C'est un plaisir, par contre je vais devoir vous laisser, j'assure le service du soir au restaurant.

Emma : Bon courage, ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe d'Henry.

Regina : Je ne suis pas inquiète, bisous mon chéri tu reste avec Emma.

Henry : Oui, Emma on va au parc ?

Emma : Si tu veux gamin, à plus tard les amis.

Je regarde Regina partir, cela va être dur de quitter tout ça. Henry s'est assit sur la balançoire et je le pousse doucement.

Emma : Dis-moi, est ce que tu sais si ta maman aime quelqu'un ?

Henry : Bin oui, moi et tata Zelena et mamie Cora aussi même si elle se dispute des fois. Et puis toi aussi pourquoi ?

Emma : Je voulais dire un garçon, un amoureux secret ? Ca ne te plairait pas d'avoir un papa ?

Henry : Je n'en ai pas besoin j'ai maman et toi.

Emma : Mais si ta maman trouvait un amoureux tu voudrais que se soit qui ?

Henry : Je voudrais que se soit toi, maman sourit tout le temps depuis que tu es là. Mais si il faut choisir un garçon je dirais le monsieur qui est venu réparer le toit. Il a un garçon aussi, Rolland et c'est mon copain.

Emma : D'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire alors.

Henry : Mais je préférerais toi tu sais.

Emma : C'est impossible bonhomme, les Anges n'ont pas le droit de tomber amoureux.

Henry : Mais tu l'aimes maman, je le vois quand tu la regarde.

Emma : Oui je l'aime mais tu sais des fois ce n'est pas suffisant, ne t'inquiète pas quand je partirais vous serai très heureux.

Henry : Tu reviendras me voir hein ?

Emma : Je serais toujours près de toi gamin.

 **Mois 3 : Ariel et Eric….**

Regina : Emma, tu n'a pas vu ma veste blanche ?

Emma : Elle est accrochée dans ta chambre il me semble, tout va bien se passer.

Regina : Vraiment quand j'ai accepté de t'aider dans ta mission j'ignorais que je devais assister à un double rencart.

Emma : Tu me considère comme ton rencart ? (Sourire)

Regina : Tu ma bien comprise, bon je suis prête. Ça va je suis présentable ?

Emma : Tu es magnifique Gina comme toujours, viens on va finir par arriver en retard.

Le repas se passe agréablement, je n'ai pas à pousser beaucoup pour qu'ils tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une fois rentrés je m'installe sur le canapé et Regina comme à son habitude se colle dans mes bras. Je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas bien mais je suis bien incapable de la repousser.

Regina : Cela se passe plutôt bien pour le moment, tu as déjà repéré le prochain couple ?

Emma : Plus ou moins, j'attends d'être sûre, j'ai encore un peu de temps.

Regina : Il y a une fête à l'école d'Henry vendredi, il faut que je me mette à préparer les gâteaux.

Emma : Je m'en occupe, tu es fatiguée. Je vais te faire couler un bon bain, tu va te détendre et moi je cuisine pour une fois.

Regina : (Embrasse la joue) Merci mon Ange.

Emma : De rien Majesté.

Je cuisine depuis une heure quand Regina me serre contre elle.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui a ?

Regina : Je ne veux pas que tu partes Emma.

Emma : Je suis toujours là, ne penses pas à ce genre de chose. Tout est prêt, tu veux gouter à ma tarte aux citrons ?

Regina : Et comment. (Sourire)

Emma : Ho fait j'ai invité Robin et son fils dimanche, Henry voulais jouer avec son copain et je m'en voulais de laisser Robin seul.

Regina : Tu as bien fait, rhooo Emma si tu n'étais pas shérif je t'engagerais comme pâtissière dans mon restaurant.

Emma : (Sourie) Venant de toi je prend ça pour un grand compliment.

Regina : Tu peu oui. (Sourire)

 **Dimanche….**

Robin : Merci de votre invitation j'ai apporté une bouteille de vin.

Regina : Installez vous je vais chercher l'apéritif.

Je rejoins Robin au salon et on engage la conversation facilement.

Robin : Tu es sûr qu'elle dira oui ?

Emma : Certaine, si tu t'y prends comme je t'ai dis.

Robin : D'accord, je suis un peu stressé.

Emma : Regina est une femme incroyable, prouve lui juste à qu'elle point et tout se passera bien.

Robin : J'étais persuadé que vous étiez en couple.

Emma : Ce n'est pas le cas, nous sommes juste amies.

Robin : Merci, Regina me plait depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais osé faire un pas.

Emma : Rend là heureuse c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Robin : Je le ferai, tu as ma parole.

 **Mois 4 : Mulan et Mérida**

Ruby : Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, Mulan n'osera jamais faire un pas.

Snow : C'est sûr, elle pense toujours que c'est son élève.

Emma : Je vous jure, ça crève les yeux qu'elles se plaisent.

Snow : Des fois les choses les plus évidentes ne sont pas les plus simples à admettre.

Emma : Tu as sans doute raison, bon on se retrouve à l'accro branche demain.

Ruby : À demain, enfin si j'arrive à y trainer Belle.

 **Le lendemain…..**

Regina : Comment j'ai pu me laisser entrainer la dedans ?

Emma : (Sourire) Pour faire une bonne action Gina, regarde le rapprochement commence.

Mérida : Mulan, je ne comprends pas comment on accroche le mousqueton.

Mulan : Je vais te montrer tu…..

Regina : Si je tombe tu n'as pas finit de m'entendre râler.

Emma : Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber Gina, jamais.

Regina : (Attendrie) Je sais oui, allons-y.

Bon sang c'était une mauvaise idée, j'ai l'impression que Regina et plus souvent dans mes bras que dans les arbres. Après cette journée qui normalement à fonctionné on rentre et je m'écroule sur le canapé. Je peste contre ce corps humain si frêle et ferme les yeux.

Regina : Tu vois que tu es fatiguée, et si on commandais à manger ce soir ?

Emma : Bonne idée, tu va récupérer Henry quand ?

Regina : Demain, Robin me le ramène.

Emma : C'est bien, votre prochain rdv c'est quand ?

Regina : Je ne sais pas, le premier était parfait pourtant.

Emma : Il faut que tu lui laisse une chance Gina, c'est un homme bien.

Regina : Je sais oui, je vais me laver. Tu commande chinois ?

Emma : Bien votre Majesté, cette conversation n'est pas terminée.

Regina : (Souffle) Je sais.

Les mois ont défilés, après Mulan et Mérida on est passé à Aurore et Philippe, Whale et Zélena, Leroy et Nova.

 **Mois 8 : Cora et Rumple….**

Regina : C'est une terrible idée Em, ma mère et Rumple….

Emma : Je suis sûre que non, ils viennent manger à la maison dimanche. Tu verras ce que je te dis, laisse ma Magie parler, j'ai invité Robin et Rolland aussi. Je m'occuperai de tout le repas, tu n'auras qu'a profiter pour une fois.

Regina : Robin sera là ?

Emma : Gina je sais que tu l'aime bien, je sais que tu as peur mais je t'assure qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal. Sinon je ne t'encouragerais pas à aller vers lui. Ou bien tu ne me dis pas tout et il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ton cœur ? Autre que Daniel évidement !

Regina : Et si je te disais oui ?

Emma : Alors je t'encouragerais à suivre ton cœur, qui c'est je le connais ? Tu pourrais m'aider un peu, ça fait des mois que je m'épuise pour rien.

Regina : Je ne pourrai pas être avec Robin Em, mon cœur appartient déjà quelqu'un.

Emma : Qui ?

Regina : (Rouge) A Daniel, il appartient à Daniel.

Emma : Gina je sais quand on me ment, et surtout je sais quand tu me cache des choses.

Regina : La personne que j'aime ne ressent pas la même chose que moi.

Emma : Qui est cet abruti ? Parce que je peux m'en occuper et lui ouvrir les yeux tu sais. Je peux lui dire à quel point tu es formidable et ….

Je me suis arrêtée net, Regina m'embrasse et mon monde s'écroule… Alors là ça devient problématique ! Pour autant je suis incapable de la repousser, mon cœur explose et j'approfondi notre baiser. Et une violente douleur me fait reculer d'un bond, les Anges ne ressente pas la douleur.

Emma : Ho Gina je suis tellement désolée. (Larmes)

Et je m'éclipse, je ne peux pas faire ça. Snow et David apparaisse près de moi et je pleure dans leur bras une partie de la nuit. Je ne suis pas rentrée cette nuit là, ni celle d'après….. Mais le dimanche arrive et ma mission doit se poursuivre. Nous avons fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé mais une distance de sécurité c'est mise entre nous. Deux mois plus tard j'étais à bout de nerf et de fatigue, il ne me restait plus que Regina comme mission et je savais que j'en serais incapable. Je l'aime trop, je n'arriverai pas à la voir avec un autre. Je m'éclipse donc jusqu'au bureau de Chamuel pour renoncer mais Snow m'arrête en chemin.

Snow : Ne fait pas ça, elle va y arriver.

Emma : Elle a des sentiments pour moi Snow, comment tu veux qu'elle y arrive. Tu sais très bien que l'amour entre un mortel et un Ange et interdit car cela cause trop de dégâts.

Snow : J'ai une idée, accorde lui une nuit et fait lui oublier. David et moi on prendra la suite, elle sera heureuse avec Robin.

Emma : Et moi qui me fera oublier ?

Snow : Chamuel a ce pouvoir si cela devient trop dur pour toi.

Emma : Tu veilleras sur elle et Henry ? Je veux dire plus que sur tes autres protégés, j'ai ta parole ?

Snow : Tu as ma parole Emma, je ne les quitterai pas des yeux.

Je disparais et apparaîs dans la chambre d'Henry qui dort à points fermés.

Emma : Pardonne-moi petit Prince, je veillerai sur toi et ta maman de loin mais tu dois m'oublier.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front et la Magie coule à travers lui en même temps que mes larmes.

Emma : Je t'aime gamin.

Je rentre après dans la chambre de Regina, elle semble surprise. Depuis notre baiser je n'y ai pas mis les pieds, je souffle et m'approche en souriant d'elle.

Regina : Tu va bien ?

Emma : Oui, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Regina : Je t'écoute, tu ne pars pas n'est ce pas ? Il te reste encore trois semaines !

Emma : Gina, (pose ma main sur sa joue) je t'aime. Depuis si longtemps, je t'aime Gina et ce soir je n'ai plus envie de te le cacher. Ce soir je veux que tu comprennes à quel point ce que je ressens pour toi est fort. Ce soir je veux t'aimer, ce soir je veux oublier que je suis un Ange. Ce soir je suis juste Emma ….

Regina : (Pleurs) Mon Dieu Emma je t'aime aussi, de toute mon âme.

Je lui attrape les joues et je l'embrasse, c'est la première fois que j'initie le baiser et je sens frémir Regina entre mes bras. Nos souffles deviennent très vite courts et nos vêtements volent à travers la chambre.

Emma : Tu es sublime Gina….

Regina : Fais moi l'amour mon Ange, fais moi tienne.

Cette nuit fût la plus belle de mon existence, ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Regina s'endort dans mes bras. Je fais apparaître deux pendentifs représentant une paire d'ailes d'ange coupé en deux et je lui passe autour du cou.

Emma : Je t'aime ma Reine, sois heureuse.

Je lui embrasse le front tendrement, je m'habille fait disparaître toute trace de mon passage dans cette maison et pose mes lèvres une dernière fois sur les siennes.

Emma : Ta vie ne sera remplie que de joies maintenant je t'en fais la promesse. Adieu ma douce Regina, tu resteras dans mon cœur je t'en fais le serment.

La Magie coule plus forte que nécessaire et après un dernier regard je m'éclipse pour ne plus jamais revenir.

 **Six ans plus tard…..**

Snow : David et moi on s'inquiète pour toi, Regina te manque Emma. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Sache que quelque soit ta décision, on sera toujours là pour toi.

Emma : Ma décision ?

Snow : Chamuel t'attend, laisse parler ton cœur et tout ira bien.

 **Bureau de Chamuel…..**

Chamuel : Emma tu n'es plus que l'ombre de ce que tu étais. Cela ne peux plus durer, je ne te laisserai pas sombrer.

Emma : Je fais mon travail Seigneur Chamuel, vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher.

Chamuel : Je ne t'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois en six ans, je sais ce que tu as. Tu n'arrives pas à oublier cette mortelle, elle non plus figure toi.

Emma : Snow m'a assurée qu'elle était heureuse.

Chamuel : Elle l'est mais elle ressent un vide dans son cœur et elle ne comprend pas d'où il vient. Robin et partit avec une autre il ya un an maintenant. Lui laissant son fils et elle n a même pas pleurer, par contre quand tu as disparu. Elle a pleuré des jours et des jours sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Henry aussi est triste, il voit sa mère sombrer jour après jour.

Emma : Je vais le tuer, il m'avait juré qu'il la rendrait heureuse.

Chamuel : Non ma fille, c'est ton rôle ça. Tu as le choix mon enfant, je te libère de mon service, tu peux aller vivre comme une mortelle près de la femme que tu aime.

Emma : Vous pouvez vraiment faire ca ?

Chamuel : Oui, tu as ton libre arbitre. Vas et sois heureuse, quand le moment sera venu je t'accueillerai avec plaisir dans mon Royaume si tu le souhaite.

Emma : Vous savez que je ne peux pas, si je deviens mortelle. Je perdrai mes ailes définitivement, mais pour revoir Regina je suis prête a abandonner cela.

Chamuel : Je m'en doute, je t'offre un présent. Quand tu l'embrasseras elle se souviendra de tout, vas et sois heureuse.

Emma : Merci, je le serais.

J'apparais devant la porte de Regina et je sonne le cœur battant. C'est Henry qui m'ouvre et sans que je ne comprenne comment c'est possible il me saute dans les bras en pleurant.

Henry : Ma, tu es revenue !

Emma : Comment c'est possible ?

Henry : Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, jamais. Mais maman si, elle est triste à cause de toi tu sais.

Emma : Je sais gamin, je suis venue pour me rattraper. Je suis mortelle maintenant, j'ai abandonné mes ailes pour vous. Enfin si vous voulez toujours de moi bien sûr.

Henry : Bien sûr que oui, maman est dans sa chambre.

Emma : Je devrais l'attendre ici, elle ne se souvient plus de moi je te rappelle.

Henry : Non mais elle se souviendra de ça. (Montre mon pendentif) Elle ne l a jamais enlevé, je me suis douté que ça venait de toi.

Emma : D'accord, je monte. Souhaite-moi bonne chance gamin.

Henry : Tu n'en as pas besoin, c'est ton âme sœur.

Je souris et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je souffle un grand coup et frappe à la porte.

Regina : Rentre mon chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Emma : Salut, ce n'est pas Henry désolée.

Regina : Vous, on se connaît non ?

Emma : Oui, je m'appelle Emma.

Regina : Emma….

Je décroche mon pendentif et lui montre, il est identique au sien et elle s'approche de moi. Je ne résiste pas à lui poser une main sur la joue et je la sens frissonner.

Regina : Ou étiez vous toutes ces années ?

Emma : Je suis désolé Gina, je pensais agir au mieux. Mais la vérité c'est que sans toi je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je vous connais n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Ecoute ton cœur, lui il me connaît.

Regina : Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive…..

Emma : Peut être que ça va te revenir si je fais ça.

Je me penche et capture ses lèvres dans un doux baiser auquel elle répond sans même y faire attention. Je m'écarte et Regina me regarde, ce regard me transperce le cœur.

Regina : Pourquoi à tu fais ça ? J'ai pensé 6 ans à te pleurer sans même savoir pourquoi.

Emma : Je suis désolée ma Gina, tellement désolée. Je pensais agir pour le mieux, je t'aime tant. Je voulais juste que tu sois heureuse. Je n'avais pas réalisé que peut être c'était moi qui pourrait t'apporter ce que tu désire.

Regina : Tu es une idiote, mon dieu Emma tu ma tellement manqué. Ne pars plus jamais loin de moi, je t'aime tu m'entends.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi ma Gina. J'ai abandonné mes ailes pour toi, pour Henry. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous si vous le voulez bien.

Regina : (Serre dans ses bras) Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir Emma.

Emma : Je ne partirais plus jamais Gina.

Regina : Embrasse-moi mon Ange.

Emma : A vos ordres Majesté.

 **Fin**


End file.
